


Solo yo

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bills le pega a Bulma, Drabble, F/M, POV Vegeta, Película la batalla de los dioses, Vegeta ama a Bulma, Vegeta ataca a Bill, Vegeta está enojado, Vegeta se vuelve loco, Vegeta vs Bills
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: No puedo describir con certeza lo que sentí cuando ese maldito gato la golpeo; vi como su frágil cuerpo voló hasta el piso y ahí quedó.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta





	Solo yo

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

Nadie puede ponerle un dedo encima. No está permitido, mucho menos para hacerle daño. Nadie puede hacerlo, ni con suavidad ni con furia, ni por deseo o amor; ni por venganza o malicia. Nadie, ella es mía, es mi esposa, mi mujer, de nadie más.

Palidecí en el momento en que vi acercarse a Bulma, furiosa porque Bills había arruinado la fiesta de cumpleaños que con tanto esmero planeó. Porque lo hizo, de verdad se emocionó como loca, tanto que no dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez sus planes y aunque al principio no estuve interesado, paulatinamente al verla sonreír de esa forma al escribir en su computadora las actividades que llevaría a cabo terminé involucrándome, sólo para verla feliz. Le ayudé a montar el escenario que hubo en la fiesta para su dichoso juego de Bingo y hasta conseguí que trajeran varios puestos de comida para que hubiera un gran banquete y que todos sus invitados la pasaran bien, y en especial ella.

No puedo describir con certeza lo que sentí cuando ese maldito gato la golpeó; vi como su frágil cuerpo voló hasta el piso y ahí quedó, desvanecida.

Mi ira de desató sin control alguno y yo sólo quería acabar con Bills por haberle hecho daño. Enfurecí como nunca antes, una fuerza descomunal invadió mi cuerpo y me movió a lanzarme a pelear con el Dios de la destrucción. En ese momento no me importaba lo que ese gato pudiera hacerme... por Bulma soy capaz de lo que sea, ella es la que me impulsa a hacer muchas cosas, siempre saca lo mejor de mi aunque yo nunca lo admita. Ella que es la madre de mi hijo y Trunks... mientras estén bien, no me importa el peligro al que me exponga, no me importa morir.

— ¡NADIE TOCA A MI BULMA! —grité sin importarme que lo escucharan. Porque todos deben saberlo, nadie puede tocarla de ninguna forma que pueda existir, su frágil cuerpo es mío, su rostro, su boca, sus manos son mías y nadie puede tocarla.

Nadie, sólo yo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 27/09/2013 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
